


Входящее сообщение

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джейсон получает эти смс, он бросает всё и срывается туда, где больше всего нужен именно сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Входящее сообщение

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Sawitry](http://sawitry.deviantart.com/)

Коротко пискнула смс. Раньше у Джейсона на входящие сообщения с этого номера стоял особый звук – звук выстрела из снайперской винтовки. Было забавно наблюдать, как на него реагировали окружающие. Особенно это касалось Дика. Бедный Дикки нервно дёргался каждый раз, пытался охватить взглядом каждый угол в поисках снайпера… А Джейсон был бы готов ухахатываться, хлопая себя по коленке, если бы не чёткое осознание, что сейчас надо срочно бежать, немедленно выбираться из города, а не ржать над паранойей любимца Брюса.  
Другие реагировали иначе: Тим подозрительно косился сразу на Джейсона, Барбара закатывала глаза к потолку и тяжко вздыхала, Дэмиен же… при Дэмиене это было всего один раз и его реакцию Джейсон заметить не успел – не до того было опять же.  
Сам же Брюс… Ладно, как будто никто не в курсе, что Брюс всегда знает, что происходит, и от кого эти смс получает Джейсон.  
От этого ублюдка в ушастом костюме не скрыть ничего и никогда, как ни старайся.  
Джейсон до сих пор задавался вопросом, почему Бэтмен ещё ни разу не припёр его к стенке с этими сообщениями.  
Наверно, на то были причины.  
Как были явные причины спустить ему с рук наглый перехват акций Корд-Корпорэйшн.  
В общем, с тех пор прошло достаточно времени, и звук на эти сообщения Джейсон сменил на самый обычный. Чтобы самому уже не вздрагивать при их получении.  
«Дома».  
Коротко и ясно.  
Джейсон хмуро глянул на Роя и встал с дивана:  
\- Передай Кори, чтобы не волновалась. Мне на некоторое время придётся исчезнуть. Дела.  
Рой отвлёкся от фильма и с удивлением и тревогой спросил:  
\- «Дела» – в смысле, просто дела, вроде помочь домашним? Или «дела» – разъебать втихаря полгорода на хер и чтобы об этом не узнали дома?  
Джейсон криво усмехнулся:  
\- «Дела» – в смысле, сделать всё, чтобы вы двое не пострадали.  
\- О… - Рой выглядел таким смешным, когда пытался осмыслить слишком сложную для него информацию. – Ну… тогда ладно. Если что – звони.  
\- Как раз не позвоню, если что. Мне ваши головы ещё нужны на месте.  
  
Когда приходили такие смс, как правило, начинались проблемы вселенского масштаба. О, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что с Джейсоном случалось в обычное время. С Талией и её чокнутым папашей он умел найти общий язык. Со своим чокнутым «папашей» у Джейсона давно не было общего языка, и обычно эти проблемы разруливал Тим, даже не Дик, потому что у Тима были свои мозги, которые работали не хуже компа Бэтмена, только скорость повыше будет.  
Проблемы, связанные с этими сообщениями, обычно приводили к тому, что возникала угроза как минимум Третьей мировой. С аль Гулами такая вероятность тоже была, но с ними хотя бы можно было договориться.  
Содержание этих сообщений могло быть разным, но сильным разнообразием не отличалось. Потому что в итоге всё сводилось к одному – Джейсону приходилось срочно срываться с места и бежать, наплевав на всё, даже если в этот момент начинался артобстрел.  
Впервые Джейсон столкнулся с их отправителем, когда проходил обучение у одного русского в Лондоне. Кажется, это был май 2007-го. Его тогда учили собирать и обезвреживать взрывчатку… а ещё – по вечерам Джейсон сидел с этим русским в баре и в компании его друзей – неплохих, кстати, ребят – надирался в зюзю, пытаясь заставить свой организм легче переносить алкоголь.  
Так вот, когда ему пришлось в одиночку обезвредить шестнадцать бомб, к нему вечером на огонёк зашёл один визитёр.  
Подрались тогда не на шутку, у Джейсона так и остался шрам на рёбрах от его ножа. Живым ни за что не ушёл бы, не проглоти он тогда ампулу с токсином. Токсин был особенный – создавал видимость смерти. Одна из честно утащенных разработок Уэйн-индастриз (как же тогда Бэтмен на стенку лез от осознания, что все его игрушки достались кому-то ещё!).  
После они пересеклись снова, в июне всё того же года. Этот парень выглядел сильно потрёпанным, измождённым. Дело было в Германии, и Джейсон не знал, что ему делать. Раны его выглядели просто жутко.  
Но интерес оказался сильнее – потому что Джейсон вспомнил, где уже видел этого парня. Не в Лондоне. Задолго до.  
До того, как умер.  
Дотащив парня до своей скромной квартирки, Джейсон понял одну вещь: как раз его самого и не помнят.  
Всю ночь его гость бредил, звал какую-то Наташу, матерился на русском – весьма виртуозно, надо сказать – а под утро исчез, оставив распахнутым настежь окно и скупую смс: «Spasibo».  
С тех пор так и повелось у них. Джейсон получал смс-ки, срывался с места и действовал по обстоятельствам. Он точно знал, что никому не выдаст своего чокнутого знакомого хотя бы просто… из солидарности.  
Не так-то часто встречаешь ещё кого-то с настолько похожей судьбой, вплоть до смерти и последующего воскрешения. Не так-то часто встреченные Джейсоном люди разделяли его взгляды на самые сокровенные вещи.  
Сегодня было простое «Дома», а это могло значить одно из двух – этого парня снова накрыло или же он просто соскучился. Иногда бывало два в одном, и тогда…  
Тогда Джейсон жалел, что вообще позволял ему куда-то уходить.  
Затарившись в ближайшем супермаркете едой, спиртным, доехав до аптеки и накупив там бинтов и обезболивающих, Джейсон наконец-то добрался до высотки на Вулрич авеню, вихрем пронёсся мимо сонной консьержки миссис Сэвидж, промчался по лестнице на восьмой этаж, даже не запыхавшись, и ворвался в квартиру, на ходу доставая один из глоков.  
В квартире стояла мёртвая тишина.  
Подозрительно осмотревшись по сторонам, Джейсон сгрузил пакеты на пол в коридоре и сразу направился в гостиную.  
Его давний знакомый свернулся калачиком на диване, укрывшись пледом с головой, и тихо вздрагивал.  
\- Джей? – тихо позвал его Джейсон и присел на корточки рядом с диваном.  
Под пледом замерли.  
Затихли.  
Джейсон, бросив глок на пол, осторожно потянул плед вниз.  
Джей, конечно, был уже взрослым мужиком, примерно двадцати семи лет биологически, по хронологии же там было столько, что Джейсон боялся рехнуться, хотя и понимал, ему тоже светит подобное. Правда, несколько по другим причинам.  
\- Ну, ты чего? – Джейсон переместился на край дивана и положил ладонь на холодное плечо.  
Стальное плечо, надо заметить. С этой грёбаной красной звездой, которую они вместе уже пытались соскоблить с металла. Получилось не очень, но хотя бы не так ярко.  
\- Опять кошмары?  
Ответом была тишина, но взгляд Джея был хотя бы осмысленным.  
\- Ладно, - Джейсон встал и направился на кухню, говоря намеренно громко: - Я там кое-что вкусненькое купил, тебе понравится. Давай, вставай, и будем уже наконец праздновать. Сегодня у нас годовщина, как-никак семь лет знакомы.  
Джейсон знал историю своего Джея. Знал его настоящее имя – которым никогда его не называл. Они редко пересекались, в конце концов. Так. Пару раз в три-четыре месяца. Но Джейсон знал все его кошмары, все его страхи. Так же, как и Джей – знал всё о нём.  
Знал о его проблемах с возрастом, с регенерацией, с чёртовым фактическим бессмертием.  
Потому что от Все-Касты их осталось двое – Эссенс и Джейсон. И если Эссенс – это воплощение магии и силы, то Джейсон… это тот, кто охраняет мир живых от вторжения из мира сущностей.  
Какая ирония, правда?  
\- Я видел его сегодня, - раздалось приглушённое от двери в кухню.  
Джейсон не оборачивался. Он старательно разогревал блинчики с мясом, одновременно варил кофе и пытался отвечать на смс от Кори.  
На мгновение отвлекшись от своих занятий, Джейсон посмотрел на застывшего в дверях Джея:  
\- И как он?  
\- Не знаю. Но возвращаться не хочу.  
\- Зря.  
\- Ты мне это говоришь каждый грёбаный раз.  
\- Ну а кто ещё, кроме меня, это скажет – и не огребёт от тебя по шее?  
Джей фыркнул.  
На самом деле его зовут Джеймс. Но друзья когда-то звали его Баки.  
Джейсон не друг и звать его Баки не собирается просто по тому, что Джей – давно не Баки. По крайней мере, не тот Баки, каким был примерно семьдесят лет назад. Есть разница между улыбчивым и обаятельным парнем, по которому сохла половина Америки, и мрачным наёмным убийцей-почти-зомби, который работал на врага всего человечества.  
К нему наконец-то вернулась память. Но легче от этого не стало.  
Кофе сварился, и Джейсон наполнил чашки. Тонкий фарфор красиво смотрелся с льняными салфетками.  
Эту квартиру вместе со всей обстановкой Джейсон купил у одной мечтательной студентки, которая собиралась переезжать в Нью-Йорк. И решительно отказывался менять здесь даже сервиз. Ему казалось, что здесь… они с Джем оба становятся более… человечными что ли.  
\- Блинчики с мясом? – Джей уже сидел за столом и медленно пил свой кофе.  
\- Ага. А ещё есть с яблоком и с сыром.  
\- Это на завтра.  
\- О’кей.  
Джейсон никогда не допускал и мысли, что у них с Джеем – Баки – может хоть что-то сложиться. Потому что… ну… в самом деле, у этого парня уже есть любовь до гроба, и даже дальше.  
У самого Джейсона… тоже когда-то была любовь.  
История с Изабель его многому научила, если честно. Хотя бы тому, что близкие ему люди часто становятся жертвами чужой ненависти и злобы.  
Его любовь до сих пор носилась по крышам, взмывала в небо с другим парнем, хранила заветы приёмного отца и…  
\- Он однажды поймёт, - тихо произнёс Джей, разглядывая стальные пальцы левой руки.  
Чуть-чуть сильнее сжать – и разлетится к чёртовой матери хрупкий фарфор.  
\- Ничего он не поймёт, - мотнул головой Джейсон. – У него есть этот… как его? Суперпарень. Лучше не буду никуда лезть, им и так хватает проблем с «вечной молодостью».  
\- Зря.  
\- Может быть.  
Было приятно сидеть на кухне с тем, кто тебя действительно понимает и готов разделить все твои душевные терзания, не задавая вопросов.  
Два бывших сайдкика.  
Два человека, погибших слишком рано.  
И слишком страшно.  
Двое воскрешённых по чужой воле, использованных и забытых.  
Им было о чём поговорить и помолчать.  


06.06.2014


End file.
